Is it right to love?
by Maya the Wolf
Summary: A very strange message is found by Tezz and when Sage founds out is a help message she sends BF5 to investigate and retrieve what is kept as a prisioner by Krytus, they get whith a very big surprise. A story of love that has fights, tears and emotion conflicts.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The multiverse is composed by many Battle Zones, but also by other worlds such as de Vandal home world, the Blue Sentient world and the Red Sentient world, but there is another world totally different from the others.

This world is populated by creatures that look like Vandals but more sophisticated, intelligent and had an alliance with the Blue Sentient civilization for the creation of the multiverse. The difference in this race is that all the people from this planet are male, the majority are fertile, which means they have a uterus where a life can grow inside of them and the birth of that child is by a C-section performed by a surgeon. This planet is known as Kanima and their population is known as Kanima or Kaniman.

The Kanima lived and worked together with the Blue Sentients, but they were also chased and killed by the Red Sentients in their rage to be the rulers of the multiverse. What the Red Sentients did not Know was there were protectors just like Battle Force 5 but they were two, two warriors that give their lives to protect their world and their two children, a little fox and a baby wolf.

The only survivors of that world are hidden between the Battle Zones of the multiverse and the Earth, they have reproduced with other humans and adapted to look like humans to survive in this cold world they had to live in.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Vert and the gang were being chased by Kalus and his Vandals throw a Battle Zone. It looked like an abandon city, lots of tall buildings, some of them had burn markings all over them and broken windows.

Vert tries his best to get rid of Kalus, using the chainsaw of the Saber against him, making damage in wheels of the big cat vehicle.

"See you later hairy ball!" Vert shouted with a smile on his face while driving away to find his team mates.

Zoom and Stanford were chased by Krocomodo into a smaller building than the other ones.

"Is he going too chase us all over the place?" Stanford asked with irritation in his voice.

"I don´t know, dude! He´s getting on my nerves!" Zoom said with a little bit of anger.

The two were cornered, Stanford prepared the Riverb´s sonic blast. Suddenly, something behind Krocomodo exploded. The Splitwire advanced throw the building, shooting at the reptile with an electromagnetic blast.

"I hate those horrible creatures" Tezz said with disgust in his face.

"Thanks dude" said Zoom. "Better get out of here" said Stanford, putting away his sonic canons.

They were going to get out of the small building when the radar of Tezz obtained a signal of Sentient technology. He got out of his vehicle, slowly approached to the device and pick it up. It looked like a transmitter with a message inside. He scanned the device that had a strange form.

"What is it Tezz?" asked Zoom. "That`s what I want to know" said Tezz while getting to his vehicle.

Agura was being chased by Sever, but she managed to escape his jaws, using the Tangler`s grappling cables.

"That makes one more down" she said, heading back to where Vert was.

When she found him he wasn`t alone. Kalus and Hatch were trying to bring him down. Agura speed up her engines and rush to help him. With a big jump from behind, she trapped the crustacean and throw him away. Vert opened the Saber`s chainsaw and hit the big cat.

"Retreat" said Kalus. "Thanks, Agura" said Vert, "BF5 let`s get back home" commanded Vert. All the vehicles headed to the Earth portal.

Back at the hub, all were celebrating their victory. Tezz gets down of his car, the transmitter in his hand.

"Well done team" said Vert with a big smile. "Yeah! We made it again!" said Zoom with enthusiasm.

"I knew I could count on you for this mission" Sage said while getting down from the upper level.

Tezz reached her to ask her about the Sentient device he found. Sage felt the transmission and projected it to the team. A white male wolf appeared on the screen, he looked anxious and alarmed.

"If this gets to the right hands, I need help. The Red Sentients found my hideout and they are destroying my home! I´m hiding in a cave on the forest… Wait no! Please don´t…" he shouted when the message ended.

"What was that?" asked Vert. Sage said nothing, she just looked to the transmitter with a sad face. Sage just walked away from the room.

Vert search everywhere to see if Sage was fine. He found her in the MOBI, looking at the message again.

"What happened Sage?" Vert asked. "We need to help him!" said Sage.

"Are you out of your mind?" Vert asked with a tone of anger in his voice, "You want us to save a Vandal?".

"I´m not out of my mind and he is not a Vandal!" Sage said with anger. "What!? He´s not a Vandal?" asked Vert.

"No, he is from a race called Kanima" said Sage. "They were good allies and good friends of the Blue Sentients. Unfortunately, they were chased and killed like my people", Sage sighed, "He was my only company when my brother started with his rage, my friend" Sage reminded with sadness.

"Don´t worry Sage, we will save him" Vert said. "Thank you" said Sage and hugged Vert.


End file.
